Late Night TV
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: What happens when the Gundam pilots can't agree on what show to watch at 2 o'clock in the morning? Madness! But, Quatre to the rescue! Please read and review!


Lyra: Whoohoo!  
  
Niko: What?  
  
Lyra: My CD player works! It broke back in like February and now that I fixed it I can listen to music again! *pops in a Beatles CD*  
  
Niko: you do realize that you could've just used your computer right?  
  
1  
  
2 Lyra: -_- YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT SOONER! I'VE BEEN GOING CRAZY NOT LISTENING TO THE BEATLES! *kicks Niko across the room*  
  
Niko: *desperately trying to escape Lyra who is chasing him around the room with a shovel*  
  
Lyra: *accidentally steps on CD player* NOOOOO! *weeps bitterly in the corner*  
  
Niko: *pats Lyra on the back* Here, have a bunny peep, that always makes you feel better  
  
Lyra: *sniff* thanks. *slowly opens it, takes out bunny calmly, then savagely rips its head off in one bite*  
  
Niko: O.O*** She's like the Ozzy Osborne of bunnies!  
  
Lyra: *swallows* I feel better. I can write a fic now.  
  
Niko: That was kind of a fic by itself!  
  
  
  
2.1 Late Night TV  
  
  
  
Duo: *sigh* Can't sleep. *gets up and goes into Duet's room* Hey Duet! You awake?  
  
Duet: *yawn* I am now, what's wrong?  
  
Duo: Can't sleep, wanna watch TV with me?  
  
Duet: Not really. *goes back to sleep*  
  
Duo: *goes into Heeros room* Hey Heero, you awa-  
  
Heero: *sits up pulls out gun and points it at Duo*  
  
Duo: Okay…you just go back to sleep…I'll go watch TV by myself. *goes downstairs and sees Trowa already down on the couch*  
  
Trowa: *hears Duo coming down the stairs* Couldn't sleep either huh?  
  
Duo: Nope. Whatcha watching?  
  
Trowa: Nothing just flipping through the channels…what could possibly be on at two o'clock in the morning?  
  
Duo: Dunno…give me the remote. *picks up remote and starts flipping through the channels* News…news…news…infomercial…car commercial…news…Spongebob Squarepants?  
  
Trowa: What the hell is that?  
  
Duo: I don't know but lets watch it anyway.  
  
Spongebob: F is for friends who do stuff together… U is for you and me… N is for anywhere at anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!  
  
3 Trowa: *steals remote and turns on some nature show*  
  
Duo: Hey! I was watching that!  
  
Trowa: 15 seconds of it and I hate it already.  
  
Duo: Oh…I see so you'd rather watch this? *points to the TV, which is showing a fly being eaten by a Venus Fly Trap*  
  
Trowa: *sweatdrop*  
  
Duo: Thought so! *changes channel back to spongebob*  
  
Spongebob: F is for frolic through all the flowers…  
  
WuFei: Turn down that inferno racket!  
  
Duo: Come down and turn it off yourself!  
  
Spongebob: U is for ukulele…  
  
WuFei: *trudges down the stairs* Are you so weak that you have to watch some meaningless American cartoon!  
  
Duo: Can't sleep… why don't you join us?  
  
WuFei: *sigh* Might as well. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight anyway with you awake.  
  
Duo: *innocent grin*  
  
Spongebob: N is for nose picking, sharing gum and sand licking here with my best buddy…  
  
Duet: *walks down the stairs* Whatcha doing? *snatches the remote from Duo and turns on Comedy Central* Oh! SNL, I love this show!  
  
Trowa, Duo, and WuFei: Hey! We were watching Spongebob!  
  
Duet: Too bad.  
  
Trowa: *attempts to steal remote but Heero grabs it*  
  
Heero: You guys are so loud… lets watch Childs Play…it's on Sci Fi.  
  
WuFei: Isn't that the movie with the possessed doll?  
  
Heero: *Yuy Insane Laugh™* Hai  
  
Duo: Oh! I love the part were he takes the doll of that guy and then starts breaking his legs with it!  
  
Heero: I like it whenever they shoot each other.  
  
Duet: *sigh* Don't we all? But I still want to watch SNL!  
  
Trowa: …  
  
WuFei: What about Spongebob?  
  
Duo: Come on! Childs Play is the best! Who cares about Spongebob?  
  
Trowa: Hey…you were watching Spongebob too  
  
Duo: So? I didn't know Childs Play was on that's much better!  
  
Duet: What about SNL!?  
  
*One thing leads to another and before you know it, they're all trying to kill each other, but meanwhile, where was Quatre?*  
  
Quatre: *gets out of bed after getting fed up with glass shattering, gun shots and screams for the past two hours walks down the stairs where he sees Duo and Trowa unconscious on the floor and WuFei, Heero and Duet still going at it.* What are you guys doing?! it's four o'clock in the morning!  
  
Duet: We know… we just can't decide on which channel to watch  
  
Quatre: Can't you just turn on Cartoon Network or something? *snatches remote and turns on Cartoon Network* EEEWWW! Gundam 0083!  
  
All: YUCK!  
  
Heero: Cartoon Network huh?  
  
Quatre: Okay…we'll turn on something else.  
  
Duet: SNL?  
  
WuFei: Spongebob?  
  
Heero: Childs Play?  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* umm… let's see…how about a movie?  
  
Duet: Oh! Goodie! Zoolander! I like the Orange Mocha Frappachinos and the gas fight!  
  
WuFei: How about Shrek? I like when he beats up the knights. He brings justice. ^_^  
  
Heero: What about The Fast and The Furious? It's got cool cars!  
  
Quatre: *buries head in hands* This isn't going anywhere!  
  
Duo: *regains consciousness*…Childs Play?  
  
Duet: Go back to sleep. You're in the wrong conversation.  
  
Trowa: *also regains consciousness*…spongebob?  
  
Duet: That goes for you too Trowa.  
  
Duo and Trowa: okay…*fall back asleep*  
  
Quatre: *idea light bulb* We can watch Endless Waltz!  
  
All: Good idea!  
  
Heero: *puts on Endless Waltz* Anyone want popcorn?  
  
Quatre: I do  
  
WuFei: Me too  
  
Duet: as long as it's not sweet, yes  
  
Heero: Okay, but I'm making a sweet bag for me. *walks into the kitchen*  
  
WuFei: What is it with him and that sweet popcorn?  
  
Quatre: I don't know but luckily there's only four bags left so once he runs out he can't eat it anymore!  
  
Heero: *still in the kitchen* I heard that and I can just buy more  
  
Duet, WuFei and Quatre: *sweatdrop*  
  
Heero: *comes in with two bags of popcorn*  
  
Duo: *regains consciousness again*…hungry *grabs Heeros popcorn and eats it then passes out again*  
  
Duet: He won't wake up for a while.  
  
All: Nope  
  
*So the four pilots watched Endless Waltz and everyone was happy except for Trowa and Duo who woke up with extreme headaches later*  
  
  
  
~*~OWARI~*~  
  
Lyra: That took WAY to long! If I don't get this work done I'm gonna get fired! *sigh* Tori's lucky that she gets to go to the States so early…I have to wait until June before I can get a vacation from work!  
  
Niko: Such is the life of a working woman in Japan.  
  
Lyra: Better get working…I've got a lot to before Easter…CRUD! That's tomorrow! Niko! Get the coffee, I gotta pull an all-nighter!  
  
Niko: …you don't drink coffee you baka!  
  
Lyra: Oh! Right…well, get me something to keep me awake!  
  
Niko; I'll get you a soda. *goes in the kitchen, pulls out a soda, empties it, fills it with water and puts two sleeping tablets in it* hehehe! Am I a great muse or what! 


End file.
